


Ouran in the DWMA Universe

by Glass_O_Lemonade



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Soul Eater
Genre: Action, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_O_Lemonade/pseuds/Glass_O_Lemonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi learns early on that Ouran Academy has more in store for her this school year than merely meister lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this idea of my mine in 2012. It's now been a while since I've returned to it, but I still hope to complete this piece. Now with school out of the way (until August that is) and a working laptop and iPad, my plan is to revise what chapters have already been written and then (hopefully) find the inspiration needed to continue writing up the rest.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Lem

Ayanokoji smirked. She knew she'd win this fight. Haruhi knew it, too.

Ayanokoji had her weapon partner. Haruhi didn't have one of her weapon partners.

The two stood in one of the school's many courtyards surrounded by the tall rosebushes that were common sights on the academy's grounds.

* * *

"Takashi."

"Hai."

"Transform."

A long, ebony staff appeared in the small boy's out reached hands.

Reiko couldn't help but admire the stance Mitsukuni Haninozuka took.

* * *

"Who are you?"

"I'm Renge Houshakuji."

"What are you?"

"A weapon."

"And... Why are you here?" the twins inquired simultaneously.

"I'm here for my fiance, sillies!"

* * *

 "Mei, you can't tell anyone."

"Of course. Who would believe me anyways?"

The closet door opened at that moment of all moments, shedding light on the crouched bodies of Mei Yasumura and Haruhi Fujioka.

"Mei? Why are -"

 _Great. Now another person knows_. Haruhi thought as the realization dawned on Kasanoda's face.

"You're a... you're not a..."

Stupid Host Club guidelines.

* * *

Kyoya stood in shock.

He couldn't comprehend that the heavenly music he was hearing was coming from his idiotic meister.

_This can't be possible._

Kyoya blinked, but his blond, half French, half Japanese meister was still sitting at the piano playing away.

* * *

Haruhi gasped, and then her breathing began to grow heavier. Her hands felt as if they were being stabbed with thousands of needles.

She gritted her teeth, but the pain in her hands only intensified.

Kaoru was the first to notice something was wrong.

He quickly transformed back. As he did, he saw Haruhi's free hand rush to grip her other.

Hikaru followed after, but before he had finished morphing, Haruhi fell to her knees; her hands in agony, her eyes shut in pain.


	2. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own no legal rights to Ouran or Soul Eater.

Tamaki was rambling on about how his prince-ness had awed the foe he and Kyoya faced earlier that day into cowardice.

Hunny was listening attentively while consuming tiny cakes. Mori sat beside his cousin, listening as well.

Kyoya was typing away on his laptop. Once he discovered a way to tune out his meister's rants, he found his work easier to accomplish when in the same space as him.

The young Ohtori refreshed his e-mail and discovered a new message waiting. He immediately read the subject line, his eyes narrowing as he did.

The subject read, New Team Member.

Who could that possibly be?

_Unless..._

* * *

"Hikaru, Kaoru, may you two come here please."

The twins left the comfy couch where they were listening to Tamaki rant and made their way to Kyoya.

"You called," said one of the brothers.

"I'm not sure if you two are aware yet, but since this concerns you both I feel it in my best interest to tell you."

The twins were instantly intrigued.

 _They're not going to like this._ Kyoya peered up at the cat-eyed duo.

"You're getting a meister."

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at the glasses wearing weapon.

"You're joking," Hikaru finally accused.

Kyoya shook his head. "I'm not, and I have an e-mail to prove it." Kyoya turned his laptop to face the twins.

The Hitachiin brothers read the message. Once they were finished, Hikaru stormed out of the Third Music Room. Kaoru followed close behind.

"Why did they just leave? What did you tell them Kyoya?" Tamaki inquired concerned.

"They left, Tamaki, because I informed them that they're getting a meister."

* * *

 A fist met wall.

"I don't want some stupid meister joining us!" Hikaru growled.

"Neither do I, but-"

The red-head turned on his brother. "Really, because it doesn't seem like it." He spat.

Kaoru clenched his fists. "Hikaru, news flash, you're not the only one this affects!"

The older Hitachiin twin regained some of his senses with help from his brother's words.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry. I'm just infuriated by the thought of some stranger wielding us. We've been wielding each other since we knew we were weapons. We've never had trouble taking on kishin eggs. Now some novice of a meister thinks they can stroll up and come between us like the past means nothing?!"

"The person, whoever it is, didn't get a say in this either. The academy made this decision. Now we have to deal with it."

Hikaru huffed. "I don't want to deal with it, Kaoru."

"I don't want to either, but what choice do we have?"

* * *

 The four boys still in the music room could hear the twins arguing in the hall.

"So, Hika-chan and Kao-chan are getting a meister?" Hunny asked.

"That's what he said Mitsukuni." Mori answered.

"Their meister shall be arriving sometime this week."

"And we'll be ready to greet our new team member!"

The anger in the hall contrasted drastically to Tamaki's cheery mood and outlook on the subject.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and returned to his laptop. This drama was trivial. He'd deal with it later once the new student arrived.

* * *

  _Kill me now._

That was the thought that popped into Haruhi's head as her eyes gazed upon Ouran Academy. The school was ginormous. She couldn't begin to wonder how large it was inside.

Rose bushes decorated the grounds, or what grounds she could see from where she stood. Windows were big and frequent. A fountain was stationed in front of her, spraying clear water.

The entire building screamed 'upper class'.

Why did she ever think she could come here?

"Mom," Haruhi answered aloud.

Mom came here and became a weapon meister. _If she could do it, then so can I._

Haruhi took a deep breath in and then made her way towards the steps of Ouran Academy.

* * *

"So, Kotoko's daughter wants to learn at Ouran... This may be easier than we originally assumed," the young woman grinned wickedly. "It'll be two birds with one stone."


	3. First Meeting

"We're very glad to have you attending Ouran Academy, Miss Fujioka. We need more young and willing meisters like yourself to help keep this world in balance," Mr. Suoh informed the girl.

"I agree sir."

"Good, good. Now, I had my secretary go ahead and call up your weapon partners."

"Partners, sir?" That was news to her.

"Yes. They're twin pistols. I'm sure you'll do just fine. Your souls should work harmoniously with one another."

_Should?_

Knock. Knock.

"They're here! Enter, please." The doors to Chairman Suoh's office opened and revealed two identical, redheaded, golden, cat-eyed boys.

_He sure meant twin when he said they were twin pistols._

"Haruhi Fujioka, meet Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, meet Haruhi Fujioka."

* * *

 "So, I guess we'll be working together now."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. Did he just say _I guess?_ What a-

"That's what it looks like."

Did Kaoru just respond? Uh!

"So, I'm Haruhi."

"Kaoru."

The two shook hands.

Geez that looked awkward.

Kaoru gave his brother a little nudge.

"Hikaru," he grumbled out. Were they not introduced to each other just a few minutes ago in the Chairman's office?

"So..."

"Haruhi stop saying 'so'," snapped Hikaru. "It's a sign of nervousness. No meister of ours is going to be a nervous wreck. You hear?"

The animosity in his words took her by surprise, but Haruhi quickly recovered. "I'm not a nervous wreck." She shot back.

"You fooled me." Hikaru scoffed.

"I'm getting the vibe you don't like me."

"Well, at least you're observant."

Kaoru wasn't surprised by his brother's words. He wasn't going to stop him though; he felt the same way.

Now Haruhi rolled her eyes. The words 'rich bastard' left her lips. Hikaru's eyes narrowed at the insult. "At least it's better than being a poor commoner."

Kaoru decided then to end their little _meet-and-greet_. "Hey, Haruhi, Hikaru and I have to attend a club we're members of. We'll see you around."

 _As if_ , thought Hikaru as he followed Kaoru.

* * *

 "Did you meet your meister?" Hunny inquired when the twins strolled in.

"Yeah, and he's a waste of our talent." Hikaru told the older boy.

"He? Hikaru, Kaoru, you two know that your meister's a girl, right?" Kyoya asked from his seat at a nearby table.

Hikaru chortled dryly at the news. "She didn't dress like any girl I know. Wouldn't you say Kaoru?"

Kaoru grinned. "That sweater and those specs."

The twins bursted into laughter.

Hunny frowned. Meisters and weapons were to get along with each other in a way that formed a harmony between their souls. Hika-chan and Kao-chan weren't going to succeed that if they continued with how they spoke of their meister now. From the look on his cousin's face, Mori appeared to share Hunny's disapproval.

* * *

 "How did today go Haruhi? Do you like your weapon partner?"

"Dad, I don't want to talk about it."

"Haruhi, was it that bad?"

"..."

"Haruhi..."

"Dad, the academy paired me up with partners that hate me."

"You don't know that! You just met!"

The girl looked her father straight in the face.

"Trust me, Dad. Those rich boys want nothing to do with me."


End file.
